Three Houses
Fire Emblem: Three Houses main theme. I'd recommend this for Harry Potter and Game of Thrones fans. A "different" Jade Mountain story inspired by Fire Emblem: Three Houses by Pokeball. WATTPAD-EXCLUSIVE STORY WILL COME SOON! Will start once I finish a chapter or two of part two when I start writing it. by kiwi!! Blurb Byleth is the daughter of the retired NightWing mercenary Jeralt. When it comes to choosing her future, she decides to come out of hiding after she, her father, and her unnamed deceased mother lived away from everyone for almost 20 years. There is a new academy opening, the Officers Academy, with three houses: Golden Deer, lead by the grandson of the duke of the LeafWings, Claude, Blue Lions, lead by Prince Dimitri of the NightWings, and Black Eagles, lead by Princess Edelgard of the SkyWings. Byleth chooses to teach the Black Eagles, and they have adventures together and stop evil from destroying the world from war when things suddenly turn around. Credits Nintendo for the original idea. Stardust for Solar Eclipse, Chimaera, and Alluvium. Enddayss for Poseidon and Sylvestril. Midnight for Comet and Blue Moon. Droplet for Melt and Lemon Fizz. Wolves for Grass. Sunset for Sunset. Animal for Apollo. Welcome to the Officers Academy! Welcome to the Officers Academy, an academy for royalty and nobles, while commoners are allowed here as well. Here we offer battle training with swords, axes, lances, and more! Each dragon here is put into one of the three houses here depending on their tribe, or if they're a hybrid, they're put into a certain house depending on the genes of their tribe. Each dragon can be put into one of these houses: Golden Deer, Blue Lions, or Black Eagles. Read more below! If you see an available spot and you want your OC in it, put it here! https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1240013?useskin=oasis Golden Deer = Golden Deer The Golden Deer house hosts the following tribes: LeafWings, AviWings, RainWings, TempestWings, HiveWings, MudWings. Professor: Professor Manuela. Leader: Claude. Student 1: Lemon Fizz. Student 2: Sylvestril Student 3: Grass. Student 4: Alluvium. |-|Blue Lions= Blue Lions The Blue Lions house hosts the following tribes: NightWings, SeaWings, DriftWings, DeathWings, SandWings, SwiftWings. Professor: Professor Windflower. Leader: Prince Dimitri. Student 1: Solar Eclipse. Student 2: Comet. Student 3: Blue Moon. Student 4: Poseidon. |-|Black Eagles= Black Eagles The Black Eagles house hosts the following tribes: SkyWings, LightWings, MistWings, IceWings, SilkWings. Professor: Professor Byleth. Leader: Princess Edelgard. Student 1: Melt Student 2: Chimaera Student 3: Sunset Student 4: Apollo. Map Coming soon. Academy Faculty Professor Byleth: Black Eagles professor. NightWing/SeaWing. Professor Manuela: Golden Deer professor. LeafWing. Professor Hanneman: Substitute professor for all houses who need it. NightWing. Catherine: Sword and brawling instructor. NightWing. Alois: Axes and brawling instructor. NightWing. Seteth: Lances and authority instructor. SkyWing/SandWing hybrid. Gilbert: Lances and axes instructor. SeaWing. Shamir: Lances and bows instructor. RainWing. Jeritza: Another substitute professor for all houses who need it. NightWing. Windflower: Blue Lions professor. NightWing, believed to be distantly RainWing or LeafWing, but nobody knows. Part One: The Officers Academy Prologue She could do it. A NightWing/SeaWing hybrid attacked thieves with a steel sword. The blood on the ground. It hurt to see them suffer, but it was for the best. She trained her whole life by her father, Jeralt, the legendary mercenary. "Well done, Byleth," Jeralt said, walking over to her. "Soon you may be more powerful then I am." "More thieves!" a NightWing screamed. "More thieeeeeeeeves! And they're coming to steal our weapons and gold!" Byleth knew what to do. Without saying a word as she saw more thieves coming in, with a few hits of her sword, she killed them all. She was around 12 dragon years old, and she trained her whole life for that. It wasn't her own choice, she was just born into it. Now she wanted to get out of seeing all this blood. Jeralt walked over to her. "Byleth, my daughter," he said. "Now I think it is time for you to leave to explore the world on your own. You are a great fighter, and you should and will definitely survive out there." "Yay!" Byleth said. She wanted to leave. She wanted to become a teacher at the second academy, the Officers Academy. She didn't want to be a mercenary, she wanted to be a teacher for the nobles. Sometime later she sent in her application. A few days later she got accepted. Jeralt was going to go with her. It was a place he hadn't been to in over twenty years. As they were on the way to the academy, Byleth read the note again. Byleth, Thank you for coming to teach at the Officers Academy. Let me explain. There are three houses: Golden Deer, Blue Lions, and Black Eagles. Each of them consist of certain tribes, unless if they're hybrids, of course. Come to the academy and we will assign you a house of your choice. ''-Manuela, professor at the Officers Academy.'' Chapter One Byleth and Jeralt were almost there after flying over mountains and mountains from the Night Kingdom to the Officers Academy, which was located somewhere near the Sky Kingdom. When they got there, it was beautiful, and to Jeralt, different from the time he visited it about twenty years ago. As soon as they walked in front of the academy, they were greeted by Manuela. "Welcome," she said. "We're planning professors. We need you quick, Byleth. Jeralt, just do... something. Like, explore or something. Whatever." "Alright." Byleth followed Manuela to the Reception Hall. Then she heard a voice. It sounded like a dragonet's voice. "Hello?" the voice asked. "Who are you?" Byleth asked the voice. "First, who are you? A ghost? A demon? A mortal?" Byleth wasn't sure what to answer, so she chose a random one. "Mortal." "Birthday?" "20th of the Horsebow Moon." "Oh, mine too. See you later." "Something wrong?" Manuela asked Byleth after she noticed Byleth standing there doing nothing but talking for a few minutes. "Come on." "Sorry!" Byleth said as she ran to catch up to Manuela. On the way, a SkyWing, a dark blue NightWing, and a LeafWing ambushed them. "We're not here to attack you," said the SkyWing. "My name is Edelgard, princess of the SkyWings." "What are you guys doing?" Manuela asked. "Oh, you said you were choosing her to be a professor for one of the houses," said the NightWing. "My name is Dimitri. Prince of the NightWings. Pleasure to meet you." "And I'm Claude, grandson of the LeafWing duke," said the LeafWing. "I don't think now's the time to introduce yourselves," Manuela said. "But oh well." "We're just wondering, Professor Byleth," Edelgard asked. "And yes I know your name. We were told about you. Which house do you choose to teach? Black Eagles?" "Golden Deer?" Claude asked. "Or the Blue Lions?" Dimitri asked. Byleth decided to think for a bit in silence. "We have other professors for the houses you don't want to teach," Manuela said. "Including me. Go ahead and make your choice. Chapter Two Byleth stood silently and thought for a bit. Then it happened. It. The voice. She entered again. "Byleth." the voice called. "How do you know my name?" Byleth asked. "You and I are the same." "How is that possible? I never met you." "Huh. My name is Sothis for future reference. I bet you'll need it." She disappeared. "Byleth," Manuela said. "Do you know your choice? I'm a little worried of you talking to yourself." "Oh, sorry, this girl kept... calling to me," Byleth said. "But I made my choice. I will teach for the Black Eagle house." "Excellent," Edelgard said. The princess's white horns stood out since her spikes were red. How is that possible? Byleth wondered. Edelgard probably wouldn't like that and would've began to despise her professor, so she refrained from doing that. "The other faculty and I will arrange everything, so for now you should explore the school and interact with your students and the others." Manuela left. Byleth explored the school for a bit. The dining hall looked awesome. They made students food without them having to hunt, maybe to those who can't hunt well. It was a school mostly for nobles and royalty. Jeralt, on the other talon, kept exploring the place after not being there for twenty years. "Hello, you must be the new professor for my house, the Black Eagles," said a SilkWing. "My name is Chimaera, and I'm your student." Byleth waved as a purple SkyWing, an IceWing, and a light orange SkyWing walked over. "I'm Sunset," said the purple SkyWing. "That dragon's definitely screwing logic," Sothis said in Byleth's mind. Byleth didn't answer. "My name's Apollo," said the light orange SkyWing. "Melt, pleasure to meet you," said the IceWing. "We meet up at the dining hall so we can communicate and know each other better." Byleth smiled. This is going to be awesome being here. Chapter Three The bell rung. It was the end of the day. Time to get some rest before tomorrow, the first lesson Byleth will ever teach, both in her life and at the Officers Academy. She laid down in bed in her dormitory and began to sleep. The dormitory had two floors, the first floor was for the commoners. She looked at one, it was a pretty messy. She wasn't sure if it was the school that didn't clean them or it was just the occupant staying there who messed it up. The second floor was for the professors and nobles and royalty to stay, and the rooms were nice. Byleth herself was a commoner, but she was the daughter of a mercenary and a professor at the academy so she did get a place there. The students, on the other talon, were asleep all night so far. It was a few hours into the night, and Sothis woke up Byleth again. "Stop waking me up," Byleth whispered. "Okay, sorry," Sothis said. "...Are you going to leave? It's fine if not, I just can't talk much or I'll wake everyone up." "Oh, talk to you later then, I guess." Sothis left. Byleth went back to bed and dreamed all night about why Sothis was there. It was a mystery. The bell rung at seven in the morning as all the students and staff got ready for the day. Byleth woke up, got ready, and headed for the Black Eagle house to get ready to teach for the first time. Chapter Four The students were getting into their houses, and Byleth was just about to leave until she heard Sothis again. "Byleth, I-" "Why do you keep coming in my mind?" Byleth asked angrily. "I mean, we ''are the same."'' "Doesn't matter. I need to get to teaching. My students are probably waiting." "Oh. Well, I see something." "See what?" "Something's coming to assassinate the school's leader, Rhea." Byleth met Rhea last night. She remembered. She could not be assassinated. "What?! Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later." Sothis sighed as she went back to rest. Byleth ran in to the house to get ready to teach. Everyone just sat down, so she wasn't late. Phew. She got out her plans and began lecturing and improving everyone's fighting skills. Meanwhile, for Windflower, it was also going great. Windflower assigned them into sparring groups to train. For the Golden Deer with Professor Manuela, they cleaned the stalls for the horses. ("Apparently, even though dragons can't ride horses, we're gonna teach them how, but they gotta be pretty small or else it doesn't work. It only works for dragonets, though, since they can be small," Rhea said. "We told them that if they cleaned the stalls they get extra lunch.") It took a lot of work, but Lemon Fizz wasn't happy for sure. Finally, after a few hours, lunch. It was a good day so far. The students and teachers went into the dining hall, where they could choose what they wanted for lunch off the menu. Byleth ordered some octopus, fresh from the Kingdom of the Sea, and sat down and ate. I love it here so far. Chapter Five Back to class after enjoying a meal. The lectures were fun, and a few hours later it was time to rest. "What did you think?" Sothis asked. "I loved it!" Byleth replied. "Good." Sothis left. "Emergency, emergency, Professor Byleth!" Windflower shouted as she ran in. "What is it?" Byleth replied. "Well, I just heard that there are plans to assassinate Lady Rhea! Come on! We need to prevent it! And guess what happened at the same time? Flayn was captured!" Windflower yelled in panic. Flayn was Seteth's sister. Seteth ran in. "Can you and your students help us? There are two crisises going on at the moment. Rhea's planned assassination and Flayn's disappearance." "You got it," Byleth said. "Don't worry. Flayn and Rhea will be safe." It was almost time for bed, and Byleth had a lot to prepare for, so she better get some sleep. As soon as Seteth and Windflower left, she got right in to bed. Chapter Six The next morning, Byleth woke up early. It was still way to earlier, but she decided to get some breakfast before the line got too long. For breakfast, she got a salad, fresh with lettuce from the rainforest and non-poisonous berries from the Poison Jungle. When she was finished, she went outside to find Seteth. "Do you need something?" she asked. "Oh, Jeralt said he wanted to see you," he said. "I last saw him talking to a female knight in armor. Oh, right, it was Catherine, the NightWing in armor. You'll find her at the Knights' Hall, maybe him too." "Alright, thanks." Byleth went to the Knights' Hall and saw Catherine, but not Jeralt. Catherine noticed her. It was the first time for the two meeting each other. "Hello there," Catherine said. "My name's Catherine. I'm a descendant of a NightWing warrior." Her sword and armor stood out. "I was wondering if you saw Jeralt," Byleth replied. "Seteth told me he wanted me to see him and he was last at the Knights' Hall talking to you." "Oh, I remember where he went," Catherine said. "Let me tell you this. There's a graveyard behind the Knights' Hall where nobles and other important ones are buried, most of them having to do with the Night Kingdom. We bury them there to preserve them. He went to the graveyard there and told me to tell you if I saw you to go over there." "Okay, thanks." Byleth said as she went outside to the graveyard. "Anytime!" Catherine replied. Byleth went over to the location Catherine talked about. The graveyard. Stones with names engraved in them with their years they lived and died. Graves were usually put into rows of three. She saw Jeralt in front of the last grave on the first row she saw. "Oh, Byleth," Jeralt said as he noticed her. "Come over here." He looked as if he was about to cry. Byleth went over to him. "What is it?" "This," Jeralt said, pointing to the grave, "is your mother." Byleth remembered that she never met her mother. She died so shortly after her hatching that she couldn't even recall her face or scale colors. "Hello, Mother." Byleth read the gravestone. It read: Water -------- 5139 - 5159. Resting in memory of the warmth of cherished memories. Jeralt began to cry. "She always made me happy, even in the toughest moments. She always did. What happened with her egg and the dragonet? She was just... Just... so happy about it. She just made my day. But, she died shortly after you were born." Byleth cried hearing the story. How? she wondered. She didn't ask it, though. She didn't want to make father cry anymore. She wanted him to be happy. She walked in front of the grave and put her talons on it. You're with me now, and I wish you were here. I wish I got to meet you, but hearing about you puts me at ease. I hope we can meet someday, one day. Chapter Seven Byleth then remembered that Flayn was missing. "Father, I need to find Flayn. No, not I, we. Have you heard that Flayn disappeared? If you haven't, well, she did." "Yes, I have heard," Jeralt said. "Go continue your investigation for Flayn. Ask others about it and see if anyone is suspicious." Byleth nodded as she searched around the entire academy. She went up to Sylvestril. "Hello," she said. "Have you seen Flayn?" "I have not," she said, "unfortunately." "Thanks," Byleth said. Where is Flayn? Did she get captured? Nobody seems to know anything. She walked up to the SeaWing. That was Poseidon from the Blue Lions. "Excuse me," she said. "Have you seen Flayn? Any ideas where she'd be?" "Uh, no, haven't seen her at all recently," Poseidon snapped. "Better off if you leave me alone since I have no clue." "I was just asking." Byleth left. She then found a dark purple NightWing. "Can you help me really quick?" she asked. "Of course I can!" the NightWing replied. It was Solar Eclipse from the Blue Lions. "What is it? I bet I can do it!" "Have you seen Flayn?" "Oh, uh, no on that!" "Thanks for your help, any idea where she could be?" "No idea." "Okay, thank you." She went over to a wingless LeafWing. "Can you help?" "..What?" It was Grass, the shy LeafWing from the Golden Deer. "Have you seen Flayn?" "No, but it might be Hanneman who knows where she is. He might have captured her since Flayn has powerful animus magic almost nobody else has." "Thank you!" Byleth ran off to find Hanneman. Are you trying to betray us, Hanneman? If so, I'll stop you. Chapter Eight Byleth found Hanneman's quarters and ran in. "Hanneman!" she said. "Are you the cause of the disappearance of Flayn?" "Uh, no, why would you think that?" Hanneman asked. "I have nothing to do with her at the moment." "Oh, looks like he's... being serious according to my own power," Sothis said. "You can trust me. Remember that." Byleth walked out of the room. Hanneman wasn't behind it. "Reporting right away, Professor," Catherine said. "A secret passageway has been discovered. Professor Manuela of the Golden Deer went down there and didn't come back and she was found unconscious. Her talon was pointing to a door leading to a mysterious underground chamber in the passageway, leading to darkness. We haven't went down there. Let's do it." "Got it, I'll get my students." Byleth went and gathered her students and followed Catherine to the secret passageway in the monastery. She saw Manuela, her talons pointing to a door that lead to darkness. They entered it and immediately saw a black and white creepy NightWing. "My name is Deathknight, but many call me the Death Knight." He was riding on a horse, which somehow he knew how to do, just like a scavenger knight. "You're next to die." He pulled out a sword that looked like a scythe and looked at Byleth with a dead look in his eyes. Byleth noticed a SkyWing that looked slightly smaller than Seteth unconscious on the ground. She couldn't believe it. It was Flayn. Chapter Nine "Are you alright?" Byleth tried to call as she ran over, but being stopped by Deathknight. Deathknight's scythe was as sharp as a dragon-crafted sword. He wasn't joking around. He was the Death Knight. "Even an entire army of calvalry cannot defeat me." Deathknight sounded serious. He never sounded like he was fooling around, even though Byleth met him a few minutes ago. Deathknight went more across the labyrinth until he went into a cornered room with a small opening only one dragon can enter at a time. "Try to get me now." Byleth knew that they were going to have to take a long way to get to Deathknight. The entryways were surrounded by soldiers under the command of Deathknight, so they were going to have to defeat some soldiers. "Let's do this." "I'll go help the monastery recover," Edelgard said, rushing out. "Don't lose." "You got it," Byleth said. The class fought off Deathknight's soldiers, eventually clearing them out. They could now get into the corner where Deathknight was hiding. Sunset was fighting off using her fire on Deathknight. Apollo then used firebreath. Melt and Chimaera attempted to drive the horse off so Deathknight could not fight using calvalry. Eventually the horse ran off and knocked Deathknight over after Melt used frostbreath from far away to hopefully prevent Deathknight from attacking. Chimaera used his wings to make sure that the frostbreath was able to reach a farther distance. It left Deathknight almost defenseless. He retreated. "Halt," a voice said. "You're having a bit too much fun." Chapter Ten Of course Byleth didn't know what was around. It's like the voice came from the shadows. Then they stepped out. It was a large SkyWing with armor covered all over their body. They had a large axe as well. What was strange to Byleth was that it looked like Edelgard's axe. "You are?" Byleth asked. The large SkyWing stood there. Their armor could not shine in the dark room very well, but some light from torches bounced off to shine it a bit on the side. "You may call me the Flame Emperor, but I assure you one thing." "What is it?" "You won't see me very much." "And why is that?" Flame Emperor fled as Byleth studied them. She thought she saw dark crimson scales on them. Just like Edelgard's crimson scales. Flame Emperor also had gray spikes, but they looked dyed. She could not find their underbelly color. This must be Edelgard. Seteth ran in. "Flayn has been recovered," he said. "She's fine. Or at least that's what they say." "Glad on that," Melt said as the Black Eagle house escaped the chamber. What they didn't know, nor realize, is that they left something behind. Dark purple eyes. Orange and brown scales. Orange and black wings. White spots. As soon as they left the room, the dragon's wings spread and flew out a secret opening he found in the back of the chamber. Time to do my job. Chapter Eleven The next day, Rhea made an announcement to the students during the meeting that morning. "We will have a mock battle at the end of next month," she said. "The Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Title name from actual events from when the SkyWings fought the NightWings about a millenia or two ago. You will have all this month and next month to prepare. May the best house win!" The students became excited. Of course, not for Sunset of the Black Eagle house, who killed everyone who touched her as of her firescale ability. Everyone got immediately to class to prepare for the mock battle. In the Golden Deer house, students were doing their best not to hurt each other, but still spar. Lemon Fizz was still working on her cavalry skills, in which this lesson was useful to her. She was sparring Sylvestril. Of course Lemon Fizz was doing her best to mind Sylvestril's sensitivity. She then knocked over Sylvestril. "Oof!" Sylvestril said, falling over. "Tryin' not to be sensitive, but I gotta remember that you're doin' this to practice!" Meanwhile, Grass was sparring using Alluvium's scales as a shield to try and break through. Grass, being wingless, could only rely on his talons. He attempted to break Alluvium's "shield", which was somewhat damage him. Alluvium took this as a moment to take a break so he didn't have to read any scrolls or whatnot. In the Blue Lions, Solar Eclipse was playing around instead of sparring, while Windflower was trying to get her to stay out of her shyness-zone for now. Blue Moon and Comet were just trying out their strategies on each other, while Poseidon came in to spar as well, making them pretend they're in an actual fight. In the Black Eagles, Apollo was trying to help Sunset to make sure she was able to fight without actually burning someone. He decided to construct metal gloves to put on Sunset's talons. Apollo must have constructed it correctly, as it only burned a layer out of about twenty layers Apollo put on. The entire house was impressed. For Melt and Chimaera, they were just normally sparring, but Melt tried her best not to actually freeze Chimaera, or else it probably wouldn't have been easy to melt, even though her name might give away a hint that it was easy, or at least for someone else. While they were sparring, Flayn ran in. "Professor!" she yelled, sounding like it was an emergency. It apparently made everyone stop to look at her. "My brother told me to report this to you. Apparently there's crisis going on in the Night Kingdom. A former noble is going crazy!" "Former noble? NightWing? Shouldn't this be for the Blue Lions, as the prince, Dimitri, is in that house?" Sunset asked, trying not to be rude. "Well, I heard that they were a bit busy with preparing for the mock battle next month." "So? They have a whole month to prepare; they can just take a break," Melt said. "True, but they said that the enemy is powerful, despite them being a former noble," Flayn said in a manner to try and convince everyone that she was being honest. "I'm lost in this. Can you explain?" Apollo asked. "Alright, let me tell you fully about this situation," Flayn said as she cleared her throat. "There are nobles that live in the south east of the Night Kingdom. It's nicknamed City of Army Rulers. They, despite their name, do in fact rely on army tactics. But not just that. Think of it as a house, but a different one that works a bit differently than houses at academies like this one, the Officer's Academy. The leader is inherited among the bloodline. They had two dragonets. One did not have animus magic, the other did." "What's wrong with that?" Sunset said. "Do they want them to have animus magic or some kind of power?" "Yes, exactly," Flayn replied. She then looked and sounded like she was worried. "The older one did not have the powers. The older one was Sharptalon. His name is ironic, as he has no animus magic at all. However, his younger brother, Magicheart, did. Sharptalon was the first in line until Magicheart, until they put Magicheart in front of the line instead due to his magic." "But that's awful!" Melt shouted. "Can't they just realize the dangers of animus magic?" "I wish they could, but apparently these nobles of some kingdoms can't realize how dangerous animus magic can be. Sharptalon was furious at his family and jealous of his younger brother. Sharptalon wanted revenge, so he made a plan to murder Magicheart. He failed, many times actually. But when he was caught by his parents, they decided to kick him out. Sharptalon then had to live alone and was treated as an outcast by the whole kingdom." "Then what happened?" Byleth said. "Perhaps leading up to what you need to tell us?" "Oh yeah, just about to get to that part about now," Flayn said as she tried not to laugh about her clumsiness. "Sharptalon had to live in the Kingdom of Sand. Of course he was not able to adapt to life in the desert. He got too hot and suffered from scorpion stings, in which to treat them, all he had was water, as he fled to the area near the shore. He was caught and sent to the SandWing prison, in which they did not release him, until he decided to fight back. He murdered the queen's guards and fled. This was a few days ago. Now he's coming back to the Night Kingdom and has already attacked in his rage. The Blue Lions are a bit busy, but they will still be able to help a bit, as Magicheart the one who called for us to help, is from Dimitri's kingdom. The Golden Deer will help too." "Looks like it's time to save a kingdom," Byleth said, determined to lead her students. Edelgard was the only one not happy about this, as she looked like she did not approve of the situation in her own ways. Chapter Twelve The entire house headed off to the Night Kingdom, or at least to the more central area. They were already in the Night Kingdom, just near the borders between the Night Kingdom and the Kingdom of Sand, when at the monastery and the academy. They approached the territory of Gautier. It was southeast of the kingdom. "This is it," Flayn said. "Magicheart and Sharptalon's residence. Or at least used-to-be permanent residence for Sharptalon." She then proceeded to walk in until she was stopped by Seteth. "Stop right there!" Seteth yelled. "You can't possibly enter." "Why?" Flayn complained. "I want to be a part of this!" "Because you can die! And I don't want you to!" "Ugh!" "Relax, let's just head in," Byleth said as she walked over to try and calm the two siblings down. Flayn agreed. "Yeah. Bye, brother." Seteth became too angry and eventually gave up, walking away without saying a word as Flayn, with the Black Eagles, went in to Gautier.Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)